The Silver Cosmos Senshi Chronicles
by Caleigh
Summary: The story of Sailor Silver Dragon, how she became a Sailor, and what she did with it.^_^
1. Chapter One: Dragon Revived; Destiny Rev...

**CHAPTER ONE: DRAGON REVIVED; DESTINY REVIELED**

Princess Katherine sighed, and trudged down the cobble stone road. Dressed in full gown, she looked quite akward walking down and among the peasant streets, and all eyes were on her. She wished, for once, people would just stop staring. To her right three little boys were playing a game of cricket. As she passed them, they stopped, and stared at her with gawking eyes. She moved on, sighing once more. How she managed to get by the palace guard to get her, she did not know. She almost wished she hadn't; and spared herself the embarassing eyes and whispers. She continued her fast pace until she was out of town, into the forest, and stayed there until nightfall. As she sat on a tree root, she pondered aloud to herself.  
"Why did I chose today to sneak out?... Because I felt like something special would happen today, and I didn't need to be in the palace when it would happen. But now I look back on today's event's... and all I see is nothing. Absolutely nothing." She sighed for the twenty-seventh time that day. As the full moon rose high in the sky, she felt herself drift slowly into a dreamless sleep. "My life was empty...I have nothing to live for." And she lay asleep by the great oak tree.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sailor Cosmos hated the feeling of time travel; all the whizzing, louad noises, and all the pressure. Her trip seemed to last forever, but it was only a few seconds. She found herself in a dark forest; full of howling wolves and dangerous plants. "What the-" Then she saw her. A young girl ("She can't be older than sixteen", she thought) lay asleep at the foot of an oak tree. Cosmos smiled. This was her. Right now she was nothing; but Cosmos would change that. After all, if she hadn't, there never would have been a Silver Dragon. She cleared her throat, and waved her hand over the sleeping girl's body. The girl arose, and her open her eyes. They were glazed over, and she was in some kind of trance. Cosmos produced a small wand out of her bosom. It was silver; a head on a dragon was on the end, and it had a large red jewel on it's forehead. She dragon had's it mouth open; and seemed to be screaming it's dragon-war cry. She held the stick up to the girl and spoke.  
"Is she the one who will carry the Sword?" Nothing happened. Cosmos was just about to speak when the dragon's eyes burst into flames. It elevated itself into the air, and let out a piercing cry. Cosmos covered her ears, and the dragon-stick whirled face-to-face with the girl. A large symbol shown on the girl's forehead; the sign on the dragon. Then the symbol disappered; and the dragin-stick fell lifeless to the ground. Cosmos stood; looking on in amazement. It was over, just as suddenly as it had begun. She picked up the stick, and held it tight. It was still warm. Then the girl began to stir. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and opened them for the first time at Cosmos. Her hand flew to her mouth and she whispered, "By God..." Cosmos held up her hand. She spoke clearly so that she would be understood.  
"Do not be afraid, my child, I come for your aid. You are the chosen one, the ultimate warrior, the Silver Dragon". She looked baffled.  
"I don't understand. Why-" Cosmos held up her hand again.  
"The Dragon has already chosen you. You must chose it." The girl's wide eyes slowly began to shrink. She closed her mouth, and swallowed, before asking. "The Dragon?" Cosmos smiled.  
"As I said before, do not be afraid. It is a gift that you have recieved, and you must help to pay it back." The girl nodded slowly.  
"What can I do?"  
"Come with me." Cosmos held out an open hand. "Help me save my world. And maybe I ca do the same for yours." The girl stared at the outstreched hand, to Cosmos' face, and back to her hand. Then suddenly, she grinned. She reached out and clasped Cosmos' hand tightly. In a burst of light, all her memories and destinies came to her. She had to help Cosmos defeat the Golden Light. She must find her companion's who are lost in time, give them their memories, and they will assist as well. She must then go way into the future where she would build an empire of her own, and on the way find the man of her dreams. All of this came back in seconds, and Deragonu let go of Cosmos' hand. She rubbed her hand, and asked quietly.   
"That's my name. My real name. Isn't it?" Cosmos looked at her. "Deragonu. Deragonu Tearusu." Cosmos nodded. Deragonu thought silently. Then she looked at Cosmos. "Do you have my Sword." Cosmos sighed.  
"Alas, that was lost in time as well. Another thing we must seek then." She smiled wearily, but Deragonu had more questions.  
"What about my Henshin Stick. Was that lost as well? Because without it, I can't even-" Cosmos held out the dragon-stick to Deragonu. Deragonu slowly took it, holding it carefully as thought it was on fire. She rubbed her fingers over the eyes, the jewel, the mouth. Cosmos spoke quietly.  
"Do you remember the Henshin Phrase?" Deragonu looked up, then slowly nodded. "Go ahead then."  
Deragonu looked at the stick again. She held it up to the sky. Like a dragon against a moon-lit sky, the pen glisten brightly. Deragony took a deep breath, then cried as loud as she could...  
"SILVER SPIRIT SPECTRUM!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

With a jolt, Tenaba awoke from a dreamless sleep. He had heard someone, someone far away. He couldn't really tell who or what is was, or what it was saying. He looked at his window. The Amazon River flowed right past his wooden hut, and in the early morning, fish sprang happily into the air. He ran his hand through his dark silky hair ans wiped his face with his sleeve.   
"It's gonna be another long day." A voice came from outside.  
"Tenaba!"  
"Coming!" He jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. He grabbed a piece of roast on the way out the door. Walking out into the bright sunshine, he squinted at the trees surrounding his village. He spotted his father and jogged over to him. His father stood, looking up into a tree, frowning. As Tenaba reached him, he pointed upwards.   
"Well, what do you think? Sturdy enough?" Tenaba glanced up and saw, nestled in the branches of the tree, a tree house-like structure. He shrugged.  
"Sure, father, sure. What's it for?"  
"Why, birds, son. Birds. What do you think it would be for?" Tenaba shrugged again. His father grinned. "Ah, you're not good. Why don't you go play in the woods or something?"  
"Sure, father, sure." Tenaba looked at the Bird-Lookout once more before continuing his walk into the forest of Brazil. He walked for about half an hour; stopping every once in a while to examine a flower or classify a tree. This was his life; there wasn't a plant species in this whole forest he couldn't name. He knew he should be proud of this, but when it was mentioned to him amoung the villagers, he just shrugged.  
As he paused to study a rare form of orchid, something caught his eye. About a hundred yards off, something golden was glittering in the bright sunlight. He squinted. but still couldn't see what it was. Against his better judgement, he veered off the path to go find out what the heck that was. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist. Like it was calling him... and he couldn't turn it down. He finally reached the clearing where he had seen the sparkling come from. Whatever it was, it had disappeared. He didn't see anyting, the gold light or any strange object. Feeling dissapointed, he turned to leave to clearing to get back to the path. And that's when he saw it. Lying in the wild white rose bushes, a golding glittering something sparkled in the sun. He ran over, and stooped down to pick it up. It was an amulet; made of pure gold, and fully hand carved designs covered it's outside. On the top, there was an image, made of diamonds and aquamarine stones. Tenaba dusted the dirt off with his hand and gasped. It was a pegasi; a beautiful white horse with white feathery wings. It had a golden horn, and it's eyes glittered like stars in the sky. Tenaba stood still. Should he open it?   
"It must belong to someone important," he thought. "I should return it to where I found it." But something was calling him. From somewhere deep inside him, something was trying to get out. He knew then. This wasn't coincidence; this was destiny. He flipped his thumb to the latch, and slowly opened the amulet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A blinding white light filled the whole forest. The villagers covered their eyes in fright. It was soundless; the whole rainforest shrank back in silence. When the light died, the villagers stood in wonder, gazing at the sky. Murmers know filled the space where the silence had been.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"Oh my God..."  
"Are you okay? Where's my husband?"  
"It was the rapture, I know it! We're all left behind!"  
"Don't be stupid; it was just lightning."  
"That bright? And this hot? Are you crazy?"  
"Well, what WAS it then?"  
"How should I know?"  
The murmers continued for hours, and families reassembled to make sure they were all safe. Tenaba's father searched everywhere, but could not find him. Tears streaking down his face, he cried out in agony.  
"TENABA!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shiraha Tenba stood with his head in his hands. He heard his father's cry. "No, not my real father. Not my real name." He looked at the amulet, now closed. It had brought back his memory of who he really was. Where he was really from.   
He sat down on the tree stump and sighed. He know remembered so much. He knew who he really was. Shiraha Tenba, The White Pegasi Knight. He knew his real duty, as the protector of his kingdom in the future. He knew how he would get there; by helping Cosmos and the Silver Cosmos Senshi defeat the Golden Light. And he knew who he must find.   
Standing up, he took the amulet in his hand, and stared at it again. It had brought so much confusion and hurt to him. But it was worth it. He held it up in th air, tears running down his face. He knew he would never come back to here again. After a few moments in silence, her choked out these words:  
"WHITE KNIGHT OF PEGASI!....TIME WARP!!" 


	2. Chapter Two: The Trials Begin; Faithful ...

**CHAPTER TWO: THE TRIALS BEGIN; FAITHFUL PROTECTOR**

Deragonu hugged her knees and shivered. She sat in an abiss of light and darkness. It was cold. She shivered again. She had sat there for how long she didn't know; and minute or maybe eternity. She glance at the henshin stick that lay a few feet from her on the ground. Reminising, she closed her eyes.  
She had yelled the Henshin Phrase, the stick grew warm and began to shake. Her surroundings changed from the forest she had been to the abiss she was in now. Light and fire fled from the dragon's mouth on the wand... it swirled around her, covering her whole body, engulfing her. The pain was enormous. He could hardly bare to hold on. She could feel all the fire and light begin to pull into on place, between her breasts, and in a flash of light condense into a large black heart locket. The pain inflicted by that action was almost fatal. Deragonu's heart stopped. Flicks of blue fire spread from the locket, forming a silver bow. This fire wasn't hot like the last red fire; more like freezing ice. It spread down her body... onto her shoulders, to her waist, flaring into a skirt. Finally, she could hold on no longer. She let go, and the transformation stopped. The wand fell lifelessly to the ground, Deragonu beside it. She lay there, gasping for breath. She knew she had not finished, but she couldn't stand it any longer. After a few moments (or hours; she couldn't tell), she sat up, and found herself trapped in time. She shivered once more.  
Tears now streaker her face. How would she get out? How would she get home? What would happen now? She was lost in thought. Maybe the henshin would help her. But the risk was too great; she never wanted to feel that pain again. She could call out; maybe someone else was trapped her as well. She tried, but no one answered. Fresh tears ran down her salty face. How would she ever get out? She lay her head in her knees and sobbed.  
So deep in her tears, Deragonu could not hear it at first. But slowly, it got louder, and it reached her ears. She looked up and listened...someone was calling her. She strained to her better. Someone she knew?   
"Wait! I know that voice!", her eyes wide with excitement. "It's ... Cosmos!" True to her form, and image of Cosmos appeared before Deragonu.   
"Oh thank the stars! You found me! Take me home!" Deragonu ran for the image, but found it was just a hologram. "What?" The holographic image smiled. "Deragonu, I am here to help, not to save. Why did you stop the transformation?" Deragonu looked at the henshin wand.  
"The pain... it was unbearable. I- I couldn't take it any longer." Cosmos sighed.  
"Don't you see? The only was out is to finish the transformation! This abiss was created for that very reason! A refuge for all senshi to run to for transformation time. You see, in this place, time is frozen. Once you leave here, you will return to the exact second you left the other world! So you see; your henshin is the only way out." Deragonu still gazed and the wand. After a moment, she sighed.  
"Alright. If it's the only way." She walked over to where the stick still lay. She reached down to pick it up.  
"Wait!" Deragonu looked up. "There is something else you must know. The pain may be great, my child, but your power is much stronger. You will grow used to it in time, and it will seem less." She stopped to smile here. "And one more thing... I'm afraid this one is bad." Her smile disappered. "Because this is your first transformation, and you stopped, you transformation will be forever altered." Deragonu tensed.   
"You mean I have to stop! Everytime?" Cosmos nodded. Deragonu fell to the floor. "No! This can't be happening!" More tears rolled down her cheeks, replacing the know dry ones. Cosmos watched her with a heavy heart. "If only there was something I could do", she thought. She watched Deragonu cry. Then it hit her.  
"Fear not my child! I will make it right." Deragonu looked up. "I cannot fully take away the problem you have caused, but I can alter it. Come here." Deragonu stood and walked over to the hologram. "Give me a tear." Deragonu reached to her face and took a fresh tear with her ring finger. She held it foward. Cosmos held out her hand. The tear suddenly elevated, and began to spin and glow. Deragonu gasped and back up a few steps. Cosmos flung out her other hand, and the flying spinning tear flew right into Deragonu's heart. She clutched hre chest and fell to the floor. She lay there for a moment, then sat up, still holding her chest. She gasped out her words.  
"What have you done?" Cosmos smiled.  
"It is a good thing. I have altered your transformation block. Now, instead of stopping, you will cry every time you transform." Deragonu smiled.  
"Really? No stopping at all? That's wonderful!" Cosmos held out her hand. "It's not wonderful; it's abnormal. Crying is not a weakness, but too much can leave you feeling weak and hopeless. But... it will prevent the stopping." Deragonu jumped up.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She was all smiles now. Cosmos could not help but to smile too. She held out her hand and pointed.  
"Now, my child; your destiny awaits." Deragonu followed her finger to her henshin wand. Slowly, Deragonu walked over to where it lay once more. Holding her breath, she reached down, and picked it up.  
Instantly, she was transported into the firey abiss. The icey fire continued down her legs to her toes, out her arms to her fingers, and off her back in ribbons. The pain was still the same, but she; for some unknown reason; could withstand more of it.  
"As soon as I finish, I'll be out." she thought. Tears streaked her face. She opened her eyes. She could see all the red and blue fire moving towards her head. Fearing for her eyes burning, she squeezed her shut, more tears flowing. She could feel the fire collected in a concentrated spot on her forehead. Hot and cold mixed together, then suddenly formed into a solid with a flash of light. Lost in the sunshine, Deragonu could feel something creeping across her forehead and into her hair. Suddenly the light cleared. She felt something coming from within; some power she had never known she harbored. It exploded out of her tiara, wrapping her in a gorgeous silver fire; her fire, from within.   
Out of nowhere, she found herself standing in the original forest she had started out; the wolf still holding it's cry.  
"Wow... the same second I left." She turned to see Cosmos behind her. Cosmos stood, smiling warmly.  
"You made it, my child. The first task awaits."  
"Task? What task?"  
"You must complete five task before you weapon of might can be revived. You must prove yourself worthy of such a power." Deragonu was shocked for a moment. Then, surprising herself, felt angry.  
"What do you mean worthy? I survived the fire didn't I? All the pain and tortured? For nothing?!?" Cosmos held out a hand.  
"Calm down. Without the transformation, you could not have even been CONSIDERED for the weapon of power. It has benefited you; do not worry." Deragonu closed her mouth. She thought to herself.  
"These task... they must be difficult. And painful. For this torture I have gone through seems only to be the beginning." Cosmos continued.  
"You must face the Five Elements; Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Darkness. They will have their task you complete and conquer. If you fail, you will be transported here, and have no memory of what you have done or seen. But if you complete them all... you will be reward with the Weapon of Power." Deragonu crossed her arms and spoke.  
"So, Cosmos, what exactly is this weapon of power?",br> "No one knows really. Only one could possess it's power; The Golden Light. But they only intend to use it for evil, Silver Dragon. That is why you must complete the task before they can reach it."  
"What makes you think I'm worthy of such a power?" Cosmos chuckled.   
"What? What's so funny?"  
"Well, you see, you weren't just picked out of thin air. No; the henshin found you. It searched for the soul it belongs to. Once every Millinium, and new Silver Soul is born, and the dragon awakes again. The dragon awoke sixteen years ago on October 30th." Deragonu gasped.  
"That's the day I was born!"  
"Exactly. Now," she held out her hand. "Come with me." Deragonu stood still. Cosmos looked expressionless at Deragonu.  
"Chose the Silver Dragon. It has already chosen you." Sighing, Deragonu whispered under her breath, "I'm gonna regret this," and took Cosmos' hand.

~~~~~~

Deragonu found herself on a windy prarie sort of place.   
"Where are we?" She turned, and Cosmos wasn't there. She heard her voice inside her head.  
*You must face these trials alone. But I will be with you... and help as I am allowed.* Deragonu sighed.   
"Thanks a lot." She surveyed her surroundings in depth.   
The terrain seemed to stretch for miles... endless gold grass swaying in the breeze. The sky was cloudless and a pure blue. It was then that Deragonu noticed that she wasn't Sailor Silver Dragon anymore. But before she could ask, Cosmos answered.  
*When you are transported to these different battle fields, you will have to transform over again. Redundent, yes, but a good learning experince." Deragonu smiled. Crossing her arms, she sighed.  
"So do I-"   
*No, do not speak aloud. Use your mind to talk to me.*  
*Okay, like this?*  
*Right. Now continue.*  
*Fine. So do I sit here and wait? Or go look for whoever or whatever I'm supposed to find?* Deragonu could hear Cosmos' laughter in her ears like the soft tinkling of bells.  
*You are impatient. The curse of youth.* Deragonu grinned. *Well, stay here for now. You are on her territory; it will not take her long to find you.*  
Deragonu's heart skipped a beat. "Her territory? Will she attack me on sight?*  
*No. She knows you are here to fight, but she will not take you by surprise. Not this Warrior anyway. You will be able to sense her long before she comes.*  
*Sense her? How?*  
*You shall see. Look into the wind, for that is how she will come. Can you feel anything?* Deragonu stared intensly into endless plain.  
*No. I can't.*  
*Close you eyes. Search for an energy. She is here now, I can feel here.* Deragonu squeezed her eyes shut.  
*No, I-* She opened her eyes wide. *I feel her! She's coming! Getting closer... and stronger!* She stared into the wind, but still saw nothing. By now, the wind was getting stronger. Deragonu had to hold her arms in front of her to keep her balance.  
*Now would be a good time to transform! You must never let your enemy see anything but your fighting form.*  
*Right.* Deragonu's mind raced. *Where is my henshin?*  
*You must call it. Hold your hand in the air and call out 'Yobidasu ryuujin henshin!'*  
Deragonu pulled one arm out of the now gailing wind and cried "Yobidasu ryuujin henshin!" Out of nowhere, the henshin materialized in her hand. Deragonu gawked at the now glowing stick.  
*Deragonu, there's little time! Do it NOW!*  
"SILVER SPIRIT SPECTRUM!" Transported into the Void of Space, the transformation began. It was the same as the time before, and even more painful. Deragonu's tears were real. At last the transformation had complete itself. Instantly, she was back on the endless plain, with winds of 50 miles per hour hurling at her.  
She expected to just fall over, she felt somewhat stronger as Silver Dragon. The winds pushed her to knees, and the held up her arms as a shield. But the wind grew stronger. It began to slice at her clothes and skin like knives. Blood trickled all over her body, but the wind still grew stronger. Desperate, she cried out to Cosmos, but to no avail.  
*So this is how it ends.* She thought. *Beaten to death by a breeze.* Something within her stirred. A feeling surged through her body, into her mind. * No, not like this. I will not be overcome so easily!* She could feel her whole body begin to pulse with energy, and the feeling of anger rose. She could feel herself loosing control. Somthing else was taking over, and she couldn't stop it. *What's happning to me?* She could feel it slipping. She could hold it back no longer. In a huge blast of rage, she flew to her feet. A powerful red aura pulsed strong around her.  
"NO! NOT LIKE THIS! I WILL NOT DIE HERE!!!!"  
She flung out her arms. Instanly, all the energy that was radiating from her body condensed before her in a red mass. It shone brightly, then hardened into a sheild. The wind alone could not overcome this power. Deragonu clinched her teeth and began pushing back the wind, one step at a time. She had pushed it a full twenty feet, when it suddenly stopped. Relieved, she released the sheild, and the energy seeped back into her body, restoring her strength and her wounds.   
*Cosmos?* Still no answer.  
Suddenly, she sensed something behind her. She whizzed around and gasped. There stood a lady in pale blue and white clothing; and long silver hair that defied gravity. Her dress was so beautifly made, and all the ribbons on her seem to glow. Her face bore the marks of the Elemental Warriors, but her eyes were blank. She floated about five feet of the ground, twenty yards from Deragonu.  
*This will be your first task.*  
*Cosmos? Is that you? Where did you go?*  
*Saving yourself from the wind was something you had to do on your own. I was not allowed to interfere with what happened.* Deragonu sucked in air. *Cosmos, what DID happen?*  
*That is for another time. Right now, your task lay before you.* Deragonu looked at the beautiful woman once more.*  
*Her?*  
*Yes.*  
*But she's so beautiful. How can she be evil?*  
*She's not. She's not even real. Her only purpose is to give and challenge to new warriors like yourself. That was why she was created.*  
*Is that why her eyes are so... expressionless?*  
*Yes.* Deragonu sighed.  
*What do I do now?*  
*Approach her with cofidence but caution. Never does she open with the same attack twice.*  
Deragonu turned once again to the emotionless warrior. She floated, staring at Deragonu in an expressionless way. Deragonu took a few steps towards her. Suddenly, the woman floated down to the ground, and held out her hand. She spoke, and her voice was as quite and gentle as a breeze.  
"You are worthy, young warrior. You seem to have enough courage to face me. Very well, but first, I must know the name of my challenger." Deragonu grimaced.  
*Is this part of it?* Cosmos answered.  
*Yes. If you defeat her, you will be forever known. Each goes the same for all the Elemental Warriors. Give her the name of the Dragon.* Deragonu spoke to the lady of the wind.  
"My name is Sailor Silver Dragon. What is yours?"   
If it was possible, the woman looked shocked.  
"No one has ever asked before. My name is Nekian Bunmaki."  
*Wicked Wind?*  
*Yes. That was the name given to her.* Deragonu looked back to the warrior.  
"Then, Bunmaki, shall we dance? I'm ready to the this over with." The woman's lovely features suddenly grew sharp. Her beautiful face had left her, and she now looked powerful enough to blow a whole city apart. Deragonu winced. *What have I done? There is no way I can defeat her.*  
*Yes, you are powerful enough. The power is within you. Who saved you from the wind? You did. That power you felt... was your true power. You must use it to defeat Bunmaki.* Deragonu sighed.  
*Fine. I guess I don't have anything to lose.* She grinned confidently.  
"Let's rock Bunmaki!" Deragonu tensed, ready to begin her first battle.

~~~~~~

Tenba whizzed through colors and sounds as he traveled through space and time. He was searching for a warrior; one whom he must protect. The amulet glowed slightly as he neared his destination. He thought of the memories it had give him....  
He was a Protector. He was initially assigned to the most powerful warrior in the Universe, in her juvinile stage. He was many years older than her, but that was really not a option he had to pick. When first assigned to her, we was frightened. She was so powerful; why did she need a Protector? He found out soon after that she didn't need physical protecting; only her heart was very fragile. He soon grew very good friends with her; she had spunk, character, and a sweet nature. He soon was in love.  
But only a year after her had confessed his love, her henshin was stolen by a powerful Golden Force. Without her henshin, she could not transform into thr powerful fighter she had become. The Golden Light destroyed their planet, Akari, the planet of light. Sailor Cosmos was able to save everyone on the planet by sending them to Earth; where they would begin life over again, mingled with the natives. Now that he knew this, his hear longed to see her again. But would she remember him?  
The amulet began to pulse slightly, and Tenba knew he had come to the place where he would enter. He stepped through the portal...  
He was in a pairie. Long yellow grass whipped around his legs as a rough wind blew. His cape ruffled wildly. Surveying the area, he saw no one.  
"Perhaps the amulet could have been wrong?", he thought. He pulled it out of his pocket. It still pulsed gently as it had in the timp warp. Tenba sighed and turned around to leave. Suddenly, the amulet began to pulse harder. Tenba stopped, then turn the amulet to his right. The hard pulsing stopped. He turned to his left, and it began again.

"Like a tracking device!" He spoke aloud to himself. Looking far to the left, he could see a giant tornado. He began walking towards it. As he got closer, he saw that it wasn't a tornado; but some kind of human, and something smaller across from it. Closer still, he could see clearly enough to identify the objects. The tornado-being was a woman; dressed in white and blue, glowing in power. The smaller object stood tensed across the the wind-woman. Tenba's heart skipped a beat.  
"Tearusuno Deragonu!" he whispered. He stared longly at her; she was just as he remembered her. He long to run to her, but he knew he must wait until the time was right. Drawing his sword, he crouched in the tall grass, waiting for the battle to comense. His heart was racing; he could not take his eyes of her. Even in her angry challengeing face; she was beautiful. But still, he had to have one question answered;  
"Does she remember me?" 


	3. Chapter Three: Battle of Power; Rerturni...

**CHAPTER THREE: BATTLE OF POWER; RETURNING MEMORIES**

Deragonu stood, faced-off against her first battle ever. She kept perfectly still; she did not tremble, thought her heart shook in fright. She did not know what to do; it was her first battle.  
*Cosmos, do I have anything besides a shield?*  
*Yes. It's called the Silver Dragon Rampage. Spawn from the Planet Jupiter.*  
*Electric Attack?*  
*Yes.*  
*Damn. I don't think that is her weakness.*  
*You must try, Deragonu. If you get her caught off guard and weaken her to near death; you win. You don't have to kill her, and she won't kill you.*  
*Is that good news or bad news?*  
*Deragonu-*  
*I know, I know. There's not time. I must battle. I got it, I'm going.* She called out her battle cry with confidence.  
"Let Evil fear not only Light, but Darkness as Well! I am Sailor Silver Dragon, proving that Good Guys do dress in Black." Bunmaki sneered at her. She raised her arms, and thrust them foward. A huge gust of wind flew at Deragonu.  
"Power Sheild!" The red sheild once again appeared in front of her. Deragonu was astonished.  
*How did I know what to call it? How did it just come like that?*  
*You and your body are remembering your past. This was an easy defence that you often used.*  
*Right. I'm going to advance her.* Taking steady footsteps, Deragonu pushed against the wind. Bunmaki, seeing this, gave twice the power to the wind than before.  
Deragonu trembled under the force, but kept her hands up and continued to advace. Bunmaki, shocked, let down the wind. She knew this girl had a power that must be delt with; or she would easily win.  
Bunmaki floated gently to the ground, face-off with Deragonu. Deragonu let down her sheild, but kept her eye on Bunmaki.   
Suddenly, Bunmaki threw her left hand out to her side. A huge tornado out of nowhere flared around the two fighters.  
*What is she trying to do? Catch me off guard and blow me away?*  
*No. She is calling her Minion. Listen.*  
Bunmaki gazed at the sky, and called a name into the now funneling wind.  
"Hato! Hato!" Out of the sky, and small white flare appeared. Deragonu gasped. *What the hell is that?*  
*Her minion, Hato.*  
The white light flew down throw the tunnel and landed on Bunmaki's outstretched arm. The wind died, and the dust cleared. Deragonu was able to get a good look at what had arrived.  
"A Dove?" In her surprise, she spoke aloud. A beautiful snow-white dove sat on Bunmaki's hand as she stroked it. It was about the size of a normal housecat; and it had a wingspan of six feet.  
*Wow. Didn't see that one coming.*  
*Please pay attention. It's not as nice as it looks.* Bunmaki looked up at Deragonu, and smirked. With a sudden toss of her hand, she cast the dove in Deragonu's direction. As it flew, Bunmaki shouted her command;  
"Destroy her!" Deragonu gasped. The dove was now picking up great speed. If she didn't do something fast, the dove would fly right through her. She doubted the sheild would hold up againt such physical force.  
*Now would be the time to use the eletric attack, child.*  
*Cosmos? I- right, okay. How do I do that.*  
*Just say the phrase! There's not much time!*  
"SILVER DRAGON RAMPAGE!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

From the underbrush, Shirahano Tenba watched as the wind woman called a dove to assist her. She watched as she sent the dove in Deragonu's direction. And she watched Deragonu send her first attack.  
After shouting the phrase, an antannae sprouted from her tiara, and burst into electric pathways to her fists. The power was immense; Tenba could sense it from 50 yards away.   
The power was so great, that Deragonu's gloves began to rip, and places of them fly into the current. Tears streaked Deragonu cheeks; this was an all too familiar concept of realesing pain for her. The current grew stronger and more powerful; Tenba could see fear in Bunmaki's face. The woman shouted something, perhaps for the bird to turn back, but it did not hear her. It continued to charge the electric-powered girl.  
Deragonu's eyes shown pure pain, and she jerked the attack into place, fired it out, and destroyed the dove.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Deragonu fell to her knees. She felt so weak; like she didn't even ahve enough energy to breathe. She put out her hands to catch herself from falling. Bunmaki gasped. Hato lay dead on the grass. She rushed over to him, and cradled him in her arms.  
"There there, dear Hato. It will be fine... you will be fine." She looked up at the the tiny girl that had destroyed her mighty bird. "How could she have done this to you? You were so strong... she will pay."  
Laying the bird gently on the ground, and cried out to the gasping girl.  
"That is the final blow for you, Silver Dragon! You will pay for the damage you have caused!" Deragonu looked up. Bunmaki prepared to fire her most powerful attack. Deragonu tried to stand up, but fell again.  
*Cosmos, I have no strength. Not even to stand... I'm finished.*  
*No, child, no! Find strength! You can beat her!*  
*No I can't!* Tears streamed down Deragonu's face. Tears of loss, pain, and guilt.  
*I can't! I don't have any strength left! I can't do anything!* She slammed her fist to the ground, making no dent whatsoever.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Bunmaki pulled all of her strength to her both of her outstreched hands. Tears, too, poured down her cheeks. She had loved her pet, and now he was dead. By this little child! How could she harness such power?  
It didn't matter now. She would die; no one could survive this blast. It would weaken herself greatly, but it was worth revenging Hato's death. As she prepare to let the raging ball of wind and power go, she saw the girl.  
She sat on the ground, crying, pounding her fist into the ground. Bunmaki realized that the girl couldn't do anymore damage.  
"Might as well put her out of her misery." Fresh tears of memory streaked her face as she pulled back the attack; ready to fire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was not or never. Deragonu sat helplessly as the woman prepped to fire a huge amount of power that would surely kill Deragonu.  
"No, I will not let her die. I am her Protector. I must fulfill my duty."   
The woman cried out,   
"Die, Murderer!!" and let the ball go. Deragonu raised her head to the heavens and closed her eyes, ready for the end.  
Suddenly, Tenba jumped out of the underbrush. He ran in front of Deragonu, preparing to take the blow. Pulling out his sword, he braced himself for the power that would hit him.  
**BAM!!!**  
He could feel it rippling through his blade, his hilt, his body. But the sword stood strong. Pulling in, Tenba reflected the beam with a single push, and sent it flying back at Bunmaki.  
Bunmaki gasped in horror. She put her arms out if front of her, but to no avail. The blow crashed head-on in a blinding flash of light.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Deragonu opened her eyes, and gasped. Standing in front of her, and man with his sword drawn watch her oponent.  
*He must have taken the blow for me!* But then she looked at Bunmaki.  
She lay unconcious on the ground, her dress ripped and her body bleeding.  
"What happened?" The man turned around at Deragonu's words. He smiled warmly, and Deragonu felt a small shock of rememberence. That smile...  
"The woman fired a power ball at you, but my sword reflected it back to her. She is not dead; she cannot die. She is immortal." Deragonu took her glaze of the man's face to see Bunmaki stirring slightly.  
"Do I... know you?" She stared hard into the man's eyes. They were pale blue.. pure like the river. His jet black hair shifted slightly as he knelt and took her hand. Laying his head on it, he spoke quietly.  
"My name is Shirahano Tenba. I am your protector, here to help you in times of need." He looked up, right into her eyes. "Do you remember me, Tearusuno Deragonu?" Deragonu opened her mouth to speak, when they heard a voice.  
"Silver Dragon... you must come here." They turned to see Bunmaki standing, holding something glowing in her right hand.   
Deragonu stood, and walked slowly over to the injured woman. She knelt before her.  
"No, child, you stand. It is I who should kneel." Deragonu was shocked as she stood back up and Bunmaki fell to her knees. Holding out her hand, she spoke, face to the ground.  
"I have lost. You win. You must take this charm from me. It is your way to show that you have beaten me... proof." She took Deragonu's hand. Out of nowhere, she materialized and silver chain bracelet, in which she put on Deragonu's left hand. She held the charm for Deragonu to see.  
It was a tiny light blue star, glowing and spinning. Bunmaki held it close to the chain. It flew over and attached itself, and stopped glowing.  
Now Bunmaki stood, looking Deragonu in the eye.  
"I give you another gift; one I give to those only who are worthy. Here-" She took a glowing hand, and touched both of Deragonu's eyes.  
"You now have the Gift of Sight. This will allow you to see far distances, and see through obsticles. Use it well, Silver Dragon." With this, tears began to flow down Bunmaki's cheeks.  
"You are the first to have... defeated my minion. I bow to you, my lady." She knelt and took Deragonu's hand, lay her head upon it, and sobbed. Deragonu stooped down to comfort the woman, but she pushed her away.  
"You are through here. The next trial awaits. He will lead you." She pointed to Tenba. "I must go." With this, she stood, nodded her head in farewell, and flew off into the sun.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Deragonu sat, curled into a ball, and thought.  
*Cosmos?*  
*Yes?*   
*Did I do a bad thing?*  
*No, child. You defeated her. You won. You did the right thing.*  
*No. I mean killing Hato.*  
*It is alright, Deragonu. Bunmaki will have a new minion for the next challenger. She just was sad to part with him.*  
Deragonu thought hard, and then spoke to Cosmos again.  
*When I finish these trials, I'm going to bring him back.*  
*What?*  
*I'll find away. I will not let her suffer.*  
*Well...*  
"Deragonu?" She turned and saw Tenba speaking to her. "Are you ready to leave?" Deragonu slowly nodded. Tenba held out his hand. Deragonu stared at it, then his face.  
He was so handsome... and kind. She did not even know him, and yet he protected her. Why?... He must remember something she didn't. What?... She doubted her would tell her. Looking at his hand again, she reached up and took it. Another small shock. Why was this so familiar? She knew him. From somewhere... long ago? She couldn't remember.  
As they stepped into the cold portal, Deragonu tightened her grip on Tenba's hand. Suprised, he looked down at her.  
*Pehaps she does remember me....*  
He pulled her in close to him, where the cold could not reach her. Deragonu was startled. Another shock. This was familiar! She has been this close to this man before!  
As they whizzed through time and space to the next trial location, he put her free hand around her shoulders, keeping her close. She, in turn, put her hand around his waist. Memories lived again... why was this so familiar? She knew this man... Tenba,... Hogosha. That was what she called him.   
Where do I know him from? Does he remember who I was? Does he remember what we were?  
Why can't I remember? 


	4. Chapter Four: A Night on the Beach; Time...

**CHAPTER FOUR: NIGHT ON THE BEACH; TIME FOR CHANGES**

The cold ocean water lapped softly upon the white sandy beach. The palms trees swayed slightly in the breeze as a tiny red crab scuttled across the hot sand. Seagulls cawed loudly overhead, but mostly it was serene.  
Suddenly, the peacefulness was broken. A flash of violet light, and a portal began to form from across time. Animals scurried for shelter, and the wind picked up. With a sudden blast of force, the portal opened.,br> From it stepped two people; Deragonu and Tenba. As sudden as it had come, the portal vanished, leaving the couple staring at their surroundings. Deragonu stood in wonder.  
"Wow.. this place is beautiful. How can we possibly fight in a place like this?" Tenba looked at her.  
"We?"  
*Not here, Deragonu. In the ocean.*  
*The ocean??*  
"What is it Deragonu?" Tenba put a hand on her arm. Her face had distorted when Cosmos had told her where she would fight. He was concerned greatly about her. "Are you okay? Did you see something? What happened?" Deragonu shook her head.  
"You see, Sailor Cosmos is helping me on this journey as well."  
"Sailor Cosmos? THE Sailor Cosmos?"  
"Yes. She talks to me through mind-telapathic waves. She just told me..."  
"What?"  
"That we were to fight in the ocean."  
"WHAT??"  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."  
"Impossible. And yet..."  
*Well, you are going to. But you'll need something to be able to survive down there for a long period of time.*  
*Right.*Deragonu laughed. Tenba looked at her, then nodded. *So, you have anything in mind?*  
*Actually, yes. There is a type of coral that grows deep in the ocean which will allow anyone who eats eat to be able to breather underwater.*  
*It's doing a lot of good down there. How do you we get it?*  
*WE don't. We DO have minions, Deragonu.*  
*Really?*  
*Yes. I will send one out for you.* Suddenly, there was a splash about twenty yards out. Deragonu turned just in time to see a fined foot disappear under the water. Tenba squinted.  
"What was that?" Deragonu explained their predicament, and what Cosmos had just done. "Fine, that's fine. How long will it take?"  
"I don't know."  
*A few hours.*  
"A few hours."  
"Okay. We'll just wait until then, I guess."  
"Yeah." Both of the fighters went to the shady palms trees, and sat down in silence. They sat there for a few minutes; Tenba staring into the ocean and Deragonu off into space. She was thinking of Tenba, and trying to remember her past. With tears in her eyes, she turned to him.  
"Tell me what you know about our past."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A royal guard ran quickly down the halls of the underwater palace. He had seen the intruders; he must warn to queen. When he reached the throne room, he stopped. Opening the doors slowly, he peeked in.  
The queen sat on her throne; her crystal shell floating in front of her. She was watching something as it moved on the screen. The guard approached the throne, bowed, and began to speak. The queen held up her hand.  
"I know what you have come to tell me. I already know; you are dismissed." The guard stood for a moment, then bowed and left.  
The queen stared into the crystal shell with great interest.  
"These people may prove an interesting challenge. Don't you think so?" She turned to a tank where a large barracuda was swimming in circles. At her voice, the barracuda turned and snapped his teeth in agreement. The woman laughed.  
"I agree. We shall let them steal the Lung Coral, so that they may pay us a visit." She watched the fish woman grab the pink coral and begin her journey back.  
"We shall soon meet; dwellers of the land and sea."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tenba stared at Deragonu.  
"What?" Deragonu froze, realizing her actions were a bit random. Sighing, she turned away.  
"Never mind. It's nothing." Tenba looked at her for a moment. Slowly, he laid his hand gently on hers. Startled, her face turned crimson as she looked away. She didn't look at him, but didn't remove her hand. He continued to look at her, and spoke in soft tones.  
"I see you have not recovered as much of your past as I have." Deragonu's flush a had lightened somewhat, but she still looked towards the foggy mountains of the island. She shook her head slowly. Tenba smiled.  
"Then I will tell you only what you need to know. If you were to know everything; you would have recovered them when you transformed." He removed his hand from hers, leaned back against a tree, and closed his eyes. "You see, your old self was revived mainly for one reason; to help Neo Queen Serenity in her battle against the Gold Light. But You were out of practice when you were awakened, and Cosmos had forseen this problem. She set up trials to test and revive your skill and strength. Your tasks are to defeat all the Elementals, and to fight all the Senshi of Crystal Tokyo one on one. Once you have completed all of these; you will be ready to aid Serenity in her battle." Deragonu pondered all this new information. "Why me? Why can't her senshi help her?"  
"The have all been killed by the Golden Light. Her only hope is in your and your senshi."  
"MY senshi?" Tenba smiled.  
"Yes. But there is where I must draw the line. There are things you cannot know right now."  
"Why? You don't think I can handle it?" Deragonu made a pouting face. Tenba laughed.  
"No, not at all. I have orders too Deragonu."  
"Right, whatever." Tenba smiled gently at Deragonu, and she could feel herself begining to blush again. Quickly looking at the ground, she asked another question.  
"Why were you awakened?" Tenba just smiled. Deragonu got the courage to look at him, and her blush suddenly disappeared.   
Seeing him, like that, sent images through her head. What had they been? Together? This was familiar. That smile...  
"Deragonu? Deragonu!" She shook her head.   
"What?"  
"You just went into a trance... what's wrong?" Deragonu stared deep into her blue-gray eyes full of concern. She could feel herself drowning in them.  
"Deragonu?" She blinked.  
"Yeah. Um, you never answered my question." Tenba chuckled softly.  
"Of course. I was awaked for one purpose."  
"And that was?"  
"To protect the Silver Dragon and all of her Silver Cosmos Senshi."  
"Me?"  
"Yes." Deragonu stared at the sand. Drawing with her finger slowly, she whispered her next question.  
"Was that the real reason?" Tenba stopped.  
"What?" Deragonu eyes began to fill with tears.  
"Was that the real reason you wanted to come back? Is that all?" Tear poured freely down Deragonu's cheeks. Tenba's mind raced. What was she talking about? Surely she didn't remember anything about their past relationship.. did she? Only one way to know...  
"Deragonu." The girl looked up from her crying. Tenba chose his words carefully. "That was one reason. But another reason is that we... are strong together. I am here to boost your power." Deragonu stared.  
"Boost my power? So... that's the only reasons you're here?" Tenba winced silently.  
"Yes."  
"Oh. Okay." Deragonu sighed. "Tenba I-"  
**SPALSH!!!!**  
The couple turned to look. Cosmos minion stood on the beach, holding in her hand pieces of pink coral.   
"The Lung Coral!" Deragonu raced towards the minion, with Tenba close behind her. They took the hard pieces from her, and the minion disappeared into a splash of light. Deragonu stood, examining it.  
*Cosmos, what do we do with this.*  
*Eat it.*  
*Eat it??*  
*Yes.*  
*All of it?*  
*No, not all of it. Just a bite or two. Tell Tenba.* Deragonu turned to the Knight.  
"We have to eat it."  
"All of it?"  
"No. Just a few bites." Tenba stared at her, then burst out laughing.  
"What? What's so funny?" Tenba spoke through his chuckles.  
"I.. I never though that I... would end up eating.. this!" He held out his hand that held the coral. Deragonu looked at it, then him, then to the coral again. Slowly she began to laugh as well.  
The couple stood on the beach and laughed. The didn't know how long, but they enjoyed it. The laughed so hard, they cried; and Deragonu leaned against his shoulder.  
The sun soon went down, and it was too late to depart into the ocean. Laying the Lung Coral aside, Deragonu streched out on leaves she had lain underneath a palm tree, and Tenba lay down beside her. For most of the night, they talked and laughed and looked at the stars. Soon Deragonu drew tired, and turned into Tenba and slept. Holding her sleeping body in his arms, more moments of the past floaded back to his mind. He thought aloud to himself, "The was how it was. Perfect. I thought time had changed her...  
Perhaps I was wrong."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Morning came early for Tenba. He awoke to find his arms empty, and Deragonu now where to be found. His heart racing, he scanned the horizon, but couldn't find her. Just as he was about to yell, there came a great splash about ten feet out in the water.   
Deragonu popped up, holding her her hands a large fish. She smiled gleefully at Tenba, who sighed in relief. Deragonu ran towards the beach, where she had already set up a fire-circle to grill the fish. Tenba got up from his bed of leaves to help her. Soon they had roasting fish for breakfast; and a glorious breakfast it was.   
When they had finished, Tenba walked over to where they had laid their coral the night before. Picking it up, he turned to Deragonu. "It is time, Deragonu." She walked slowly over to where he was and took her piece of coral. Looking at him straight in the eyes, she gave him a hug. Shocked, he looked down at her.  
"What was that for?"  
"In case I don't ever get to see you again. For you to remember me by." Tenba smiled. Returning her hug, then turned to the ocean.  
"Ready?"  
"Never better!" Deragonu reached down and took a bite of the Lung Coral, and swallowed it. "Let the morph begin!" Tenba followed her lead.  
*Go to the water Deragonu! Now!*  
"Hurry Tenba! Follow me!" The both raced out until the water was to their waists. No sooner had they done that, when Deragonu legs began to cramp. They gave out from under her and she submerged.  
"Deragonu!" Tenba lunged for her, but his legs too began to morph and change. His legs bond together, and his feet grew thin and long. The pain at his hips were almost undbearable, and he could feel his whole body changing. His lungs ached from lack of air, and his face twisted to make way for new systems. It was all so sudden, and then-  
He was a merman.  
His feet had bonded together in a glorious white fin with blog graceful flippers. Invisably slits in his cheeks allowed him to breath under water by filtering air to to his now-adapted lungs. After gazing at his new form, he look around for Deragonu. Suddenly, in a flash of red, she was before him. Her soul color was crimson; and that was what she had turned. They had both been stripped of their clothes, and Deragonu had found green seaweed to cover herself. Deragonu giggled.  
(Well, what do you think?) Tenba realized she was comunicating to him using the soundwaves in the water.  
(Amazing.)  
(Yes. Are you ready to proceed? Cosmos is my guide.)  
(I am ready, Deragonu.)  
Joining hands, the mer-couple swam off into the depths of the sea, ready to face their next task.


End file.
